Computing devices often provide a variety of indications to a user through devices such as display devices and audio devices. In some computing devices, motors or solenoids are incorporated to provide vibrational feedback to users of the computing devices. However, because motors and solenoids can be bulky and occupy a relatively large amount of space within certain computing devices, the benefit of providing such vibrational feedback can be spoiled by the amount of space occupied by the motors and solenoids.